General Hospital (The Silencer Killer)
by rubyruth66
Summary: This would be a follow up of the real life soap only it won't be the same plot. It's going to be like an alternate General Hospital. The plot of this FanFic would be The Silencer Killer Arc. He's not an ordinary killer, but a killer who kills for justice in his perspective. It will include all GH cast old, new and dead.
1. Chapter 1

General Hospital

(The Silencer Killer Arc)

Episode 1

**Franco's Story**

_**Narrator:**_ Franco walked alone to the parking lot of Kelly's diner with his phone on his left hand and his car keys on his right. He was dressed very elegantly with a black suit only with no tie as he always liked to dress, but somehow he wound up at Kelly's Diner. Nothing was wrong with Kelly's Diner, but Kelly's was a restaurant where people come to eat something sort of like fast food, nothing fancy like the way the Metro Hotel offers. The Metro Hotel is owned by Carly and her husband Jax. Franco refuses to show his face at the Metro Hotel afraid of what he may encounter with Carly and Jax. What he did to Michael Carly and Sonny's son was horrific and they wanted justice, for it especially Sonny Corinthos. And Franco wanted to avoid any problems with them, so he went to Kelly's instead. As he walked to his Ford Fusion he jammed the key in at a normal speed when he suddenly heard a noise from behind him. He took the key out of the hole and turned back trying to find out who was there, but no one was seen, so he turned back again trying to get into his car. When he heard the same noise again only louder, as though someone was following him from Kelly's he turned back annoyed and yelled out.

_Franco:_ Hey whoever is out there trying to scare me don't it won't work. Believe me I know what it means to know fear.

_**Narrator: **_And before he could say anything else a hooded figure appeared from the bushes and grabbed him by the throat, covered his mouth and said…

**The Silencer Killer: **"Obviously you have not learned the true meaning of fear".

_**Narrator:**_The hooded killer hid his face, so no one in town could see him especially Franco. He wore this white mask with two holes for eyes and nothing for a mouth. He was blank and silent like mimes. His voice could be heard, but you couldn't see his lips move because of the mask with no mouth. Franco could do nothing, but look at him. He looked into this masked killers eyes and could only see darkness and hatred. And he was quite strong as well Franco attempted to subdue him, but couldn't because he had him pinned against the car. And without hesitation the killer took out what appeared to be a combat blade from the inside pocket of his coat. He turned Franco around and pulled his head back and slit his throat and then repeatedly stabbed him in the stomach. Franco dropped down on the ground with a little bit of life in him. He was bleeding out from his throat and stomach and as he faded into the afterlife, all he could see was this masked man standing before him. As Franco died he asked himself why he had to die this way.

**The PCPD's Story**

_**Narrator:**_ Every reporter from every news channel was on the prowl tonight. After hearing of Franco's murder they turned this crime into the big news of the day covering all channels in Port Charles. Anna tried everything in her power to control what was happening. She was being careful not to say to much about the crime scene to them, but she was getting overwhelmed with all the questions they were asking her about Franco and who his killer was. But Anna knew as much as they did. That is until Robert showed up at the PCPD and saved the day. He told the reporters everything he wanted them to know and sent them back where they came from.

**Anna:** (she huffed in relief) Thanks for saving me back there I didn't know what to say to them they almost jumped on me. To be quite honest I didn't know what information to give them because I know less about what happened to Franco than they do.

_Robert:_ You and me both Anna I know as much as you do. But the head board placed us both in this case together, so we have to figure out who is Franco's killer and why they targeted him specifically.

**Anna:** It could be revenge I mean Franco wasn't very popular in town. From what information I gathered he hurt many people including Michael Corinthos, so it may very well be revenge.

_**Narrator:**_ Dante and Nathan came in with Franco's murder case and handed the file over to Anna and Robert.

Dante: Well I guess you two are the ones leading this case.

**Anna:** In deed we are Dante, is this everything on Franco's case.

_**Nathan:**_ That's everything they gave us and including the cause of death.

Dante: He was stabbed to death 10 times in the stomach according to the coroner and catch this someone literally took the time to play dress up and dressed him up well with a suit and tie. Than sewed his mouth shut.

**Anna:** Than we're dealing with a serial murderer.

_**Nathan:**_ If someone took this much time to do this doesn't this mean someone knew the victim. From what I heard everyone in town hated Franco. He did some pretty awful things to the people here. They may very well have wanted justice on him.

**Anna:** Robert and I thought the same thing ourselves. It could be someone who knows him or maybe someone from his past.

_Robert:_ Well that is why the town is paying us to figure out these cases. We have a long day ahead of us let's get to work.

**Maxie And Lulu's Story**

_**Maxie:**_ Can you believe this Franco was murdered yesterday night and outside of Kelley's diner of all places. That's horrible I don't think I'll ever be able to eat there anymore.

**Lulu:** That is horrible turn it off Maxie.

_**Narrator:**_ Maxie turned the tv off as Lulu asked her, but that wasn't the reason she came over to Lulu's apartment. She came over to check up on Lulu after the nightmare they both went through with getting kidnapped by Levi and being his prisoners along with Dante, Nathan, and Obrecht at the Crichton-Clark Clinic.

_**Maxie:**_ How are you doing? Are you doing okay? Or are you still having nightmares about Stavros.

**Lulu:** Ugh Oh god every day.

_**Narrator:**_ Lulu set over by Maxie as she took a sip of her tea and set it by the table.

**Lulu:** I can't imagine how that psycho even tried to have a baby with me. He violated me and my body fertilizing his sperm with my egg. Just the thought of it makes me sick. My parents and Dante worried sick out of their minds looking for me and this whole time Stavros was keeping me stored away planning on having a baby that belongs to us both. I can't I just can't think about it.

_**Maxie:**_ Now Lulu this is just me asking and I don't want you to get upset with me over it.

**Lulu:** What is it?

_**Maxie:**_ What if Stavros wasn't in the picture and you had the chance to have this baby would you?

_**Narrator:**_ Lulu looked at Maxie with this confusion on her face as though she didn't know how to respond her question. And how could she Lulu never thought of that even happening. And that embryo was destroyed along with the clinic. There was no possible way of saving it even now.

_**Maxie:**_ I wouldn't why would I no how could I ever even have a child from that sick man, or even think of having that man's child.

_**Narrator:**_ Lulu stood up and walked over to Abel's crib closely looking into it. Maxie watched her with saddened eyes. She could tell that this topic was upsetting her very much and Maxie didn't want to hurt her more than she already has.

_**Maxie:**_ Even if Stavros wasn't in the picture because he isn't he's dead. He can't hurt you or your family ever. That egg that embryo is a part of you yes it's a part of him too, but the good part of it it's half you and will only be your child and yours only. Stavros won't be there to corrupt the child, or it won't be anything like him. It will only know and recognize you as it's only parent.

_**Narrator:**_ Lulu turned back at Maxie with eyes of uncertainty and sadness.

**Lulu:** I know what you mean by it Maxie and it hurts me even more because that was my last remaining egg. It was the last and only chance of Dante and me having another child once Abel was old enough to talk. Even if it was possible it's to late that embryo is long gone along with Crichton-Clark Clinic.

**Carly's Story**

_**Narrator:**___Carly and Jax watched the news and were completely shocked after hearing the death of Franco. Not that they felt bad for him because of all the damaged that man did to their family and everyone else's in Port Charles especially to Michael and Jason. They were more shocked to find out he was murdered at Kelly's parking lot.

**Jax:** Well that's just horrible to die the way he died. That's one death I rather not face alone. Dying alone it's possibly the worst deaths out there.

_Carly: _Well I don't feel sad for him he had it coming. Even after what he did to Michael and Jason he deserved what he got. Finally justice was served whoever killed him did what the PCPD couldn't do.

_**Narrator:**_ Jax looked back at Carly when she said that. Carly always hated Franco for doing what he did to Michael and Jason. He orchestrated Michael's rape in prison and tried to keep Jason's child away from him all to destroy Jason. Carly quickly turned the tv off when she saw Michael and Morgan coming into the house. Carly walked over to Michael and Morgan and hugged them tightly.

_Carly:_ Hey guys what are you doing here?

Michael: Well you said you wanted to tell us something important today remember. So Morgan and I decided to come over seeing we were free for today.

_**Narrator:**_ Carly dosed off for a bit when Michael told her that.

_Carly:_ Oh right yes I did have something I wanted to tell you both. I almost forgot for a second.

_**Morgan: **_Why did you turn the tv off when we came in?

_**Narrator:**_ She turned to Jax with a quick look.

_Carly:_ Well because I heard you guys come in that's why. Nothing's more important than you both.

Michael: Mom I know you want to protect us especially me, but I already know what's going on and what your trying to hide from me.

_**Narrator:**_ Carly froze for a minute when Michael told her what he knew. She tried to hide Franco's murder from him, but it was like hiding the impossible from him.

Michael: Is it because of Franco's murder yeah I know all about it. When I turned the tv on this morning it was all over the news.

_Carly:_ Are you okay?

Michael: Am okay mom is not like he didn't deserve what he had coming to him. Justice was served someone did what the PCPD couldn't do. Now I feel more calm and at peace with myself knowing that Franco won't hurt anyone else that I love ever again.

_**Narrator:**_ Carly, Jax, and Morgan looked at Michael with concern with what he said. The way he spoke made it sound as though he wanted Franco to pay with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**General Hospital **

**(The Silencer Killer Arc)**

**Episode 2**

**Sonny and Jason's Story**

_**Narrator:**_ Sonny was at the Metro Hotel at his office. He set at his rolling chair as he watched the news on Franco's murder. He had his fingers on his chin astonished to hear what had happened Franco. All he knew was that if someone else wasn't going to make Franco pay he was the one to do it. He turned the tv off as soon as Jason walked in.

_Sonny:_ Did you hear what happened? Someone got to that freak before I could. If someone hadn't I sure would of taken care of him personally.

_**Narrator:**_ Jason looked at Sonny with the same expression he always had on serious and prepared for work.

**Jason:** It is surprising that someone could actually kill Franco given that the people he hurt weren't like him. This is someone else's work.

_Sonny: _Well it doesn't really matter anymore, so tell me what's going on. Any news on Ava cause if there is am still planning on finding that bitch.

**Ava's Story**

**Narrator:** Ava was on her own ever since she crossed both Julian and Sonny. She has no one to protect her from Sonny's clutches seeing she betrayed Julian and choose Sonny over her own brother when she decided to get into bed with Sonny.

Ava:If no one will help me then there's one last person that can help me. He has no other option other than to help me.

_**Narrator:**_ Ava paced around the room frantically with her phone in her hand and a glass of water in her left hand. She couldn't wait any longer and dialed a number on the phone. The next thing seen is a man with a dark suit on, sitting in a diner, reading a local gossip paper. This mysterious person was none other than Jerry, Jax's brother. His face was seen when he removed the paper that was covering his face. His phone rang on the table and he answered it in a calm and slow manner.

_Jerry Jacks:_ Who is this?

Ava: It's me Ava Jerome I need your help with something.

_Jerry Jacks:_ Well, well if it isn't the Ms. Jerome calling me herself instead of sending her lackey's to do it for her. Why should I help you, no as a matter of fact do I even want to help you?

Ava: You have to help me you have no other choice.

_Jerry Jacks:__ Don't I now._

Ava: Jerry please you have to help me someone is coming for me and my baby and they want to kill me. I need help getting out of Port Charles now.

**Jason and Sonny's Story**

_Sonny__:_ She's not going to get away with what she did to Connie and Olivia. She murdered Connie the woman I loved and later I find out she targeted and killed Olivia to send me a message the bitch admitted to me when I confronted her. And now I can't kill her because she's pregnant with my child. She tried to seduce Morgan and when Morgan shut her down she went to me pretending to be on my side. She tried to manipulate me into believing everything that came out her filfthy mouth, so I wouldn't find out what she did to Connie or Olivia. Separating me from the people that I love and that love me. Just so she can get a hold on me. She's going to pay with her life, but not yet I can't risk hurting the baby. Sorry I apologize I just kept renting do you have any news so far.

Jason: Don't be sorry I completely understand how you feel. You went through the same thing with Claudia. If I was in your position I would have done the exact same thing, she poses a threat to you and your family. But I do have leads on Ava she was last seen at General Hospital.

_**Narrator:**_Sonny quickly turned to Jason with concern.

_Sonny:_ Did something happen with the baby.

Jason: No nothing serious to Ava and the baby.

_Sonny:_ I could care less about Ava only the baby.

Jason: She had an appointment for an ultrasound done.

_Sonny:_ Really she wanted to find out the sex of the baby.

Jason: Yes, but she was fully surrounded with guards none of our people could get to her.

_Sonny:_ So did she find out the sex of the baby or not.

Jason: She did, would you like to know the sex?

_**Narrator:**_ Sonny shook his head in yes he wanted to know if the baby was a boy or girl.

Jason: Its'a girl.

_Sonny:_ Am having another girl I mean I wanted to have another girl, but Carly gave me boys and so did Olivia. Alexis gave me Kristina whom I love with all my heart. I love all my children equally. That is why we need to find Ava. She's almost weeks away from having this baby and we need to find her soon.

**Ava's Story**

_Jerry Jacks:_ So tell me who is the person or people who are trying to kill you?

Ava: That's not important right now. I need to get out of Port Charles now and it has to be today. I don't have much time to waste. I am a sitting lamb here.

_Jerry Jacks:_ Tell me who's after you and I may help you and if you don't tell me who's after you I'll leave you there to fend for yourself.

_**Narrator**__**:**_ Ava had this look of fear in her eyes. She wasn't sure whether to tell Jerry the truth and let him help her, or keep it from him, but that would cost her, her life. She has no other choice than to tell Jerry the truth otherwise he'll leave her there to fend for her own life.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. Chapter 3

**General Hospital**

**(The Silencer Killer Arc) **

**Episode 3**

_**Narrator:**_ Ava didn't know how to respond to Jerry's question. If she lied she was screwed and Sonny and Julian would kill her. If she told him the truth what might this mean for Jerry? He was very interested in knowing who was targeting her, and he wasn't going to give up so easily until she told him what he wanted. If Ava wants his help she's going to have to tell him everything because Jerry doesn't do anything out of the goodness of his heart. There's always a price to pay for his help. Ava has no other choice than to tell him who is trying to kill her and the reason for it.

_Jerry Jack's: _Are you going to tell me who wants you in a grave, or would you prefer me to hang up right now.

Ava: No don't, don't you dare hang up on me. It's a very long and complicated story. There's not much time to tell it.

_Jerry Jack's:_ Well than Ava make the time, unlike you I have all the time in the world, so time is ticking.

Ava: (she gasped under her breath) All right fine I'll tell you. Julian and Sonny are the ones that are trying to kill me.

_**Narrator:**_ Jerry was speechless after hearing that Julian her own brother wanted her dead and that Sonny Corinthos wanted her dead as well; it took him a minute before he could give her a proper response to what she just told him.

Ava: Hello, Jerry are you still there.

_Jerry Jacks:_ Yes am here and I heard you clearly when you said Julian Jerome wanted you dead as well as Sonny Corinthos, but why would your brother and Sonny want you dead.

_**Narrator:**_ Ava had no clue how to respond to him. The look on her face terrified her even more because Jerry doesn't take an interest in nothing unless he gains something from it.

**Michael and Morgan's Story**

_**Narrator:**_ Michael and Morgan were making their way to General Hospital to meet up with their sister Kristina. A few weeks ago about two weeks Kristina came back home. She had taken a semester off from Stanford to visit them, but that wasn't the only reason she came to see them. She arrived at Alexis's doorstep with her on and off again boyfriend Trey. Kristina had big news she wanted to share with them, but wanted to share it with the whole family including Sonny their father who had past issues with Trey. After the whole family gathered around including Sam, Molly her boyfriend Rafe, Dante and Lulu, Michael, Morgan. Kristina announced that she was pregnant about two weeks along. Everyone was surprised and speechless at the big bomb she dropped on them. Sonny had no words that could justify how he felt. Alexis was a little upset because for one she didn't tell her earlier, two she didn't wait longer until her year was over to even think about having any children or even starting a family, but in the end Alexis and Sonny decided they were going to help Kristina and the baby with everything she needs financially of course.

**Michael:** I still can't believe our younger sister is having a baby. I mean it felt like only yesterday that she was learning how to walk on her own two feet.

_**Morgan:**_ Yeah tell me about it am still trying to process it myself. Am going to be an uncle to her baby son or daughter. But it is exciting to know that she counts on us for everything and that we'll always have her back no matter what.

_**Narrator:**_ Michael and Morgan went to the front desk to ask about Kristina's appointment. She was going to get a sonogram done today to see how her baby is doing, if the baby is in good health and in no danger. It was still too early to determine whether the baby was a boy or girl. Michael and Morgan discussed with the nurse at the front desk as she informed them that Kristina made it to the appointment and that so far her and the baby are healthy. They were happy to hear that Kristina and the baby were going to be fine. As they finished at the front desk, Michael and Morgan noticed Robin and some nurse walking their way.

**Michael:** Hey Robin how've you been?

_Robin:_ Hey Michael and Morgan I've been busy at work, but overall good. What are you guys doing here?

_**Morgan:**_ We actually came to check up on Kristina, believe it she's having a baby.

_Robin:_ That's wonderful she must be excited to be a new mother. I know I was excited when I had Emma she's the best thing that ever happened to me. Just like this baby will be the best thing that happens to Kristina.

**Michael:** Thanks Robin.

_**Narrator:**_ Rosalie and Morgan kept staring at each other with this look of tension between them. They didn't know each other well, but they acted like familiar acquaintances to each other. She smiled at him and he smiled at her back.

Rosalie: Sorry I don't mean to be rude. My name is Rosalie Hernandez am new to General Hospital.

_**Morgan:**_ Am Morgan and this is my brother Michael. Nice to meet you Rosalie.

_Robin:_ Rosalie here is the best nurse we've had since Emily. She's very dedicated to her work and provides excellent service to our patients.

_**Morgan:**_ You don't say.

Rosalie: She's just flattering me. I believe in making the patients the number one priority in the hospital. She and Morgan gave each other another smile before they parted ways.

**Michael:** Well it was nice seeing you again Robin and nice meeting you Rosalie.

_Robin:_ Well goodbye Michael, Morgan.

_**Narrator:**_ Morgan and Rosalie gave each other one last look as they walked away.

**Kristina's Story**

_Kristina:_ I can't believe that's our baby in there.

Trey: Neither can I. I still can't rap my head around the whole thing, am going to be a father.

_Kristina:_ Well you better get used to it because this baby is going to need both it's parents in it's life.

Trey: I wouldn't have it any other way. Am just not sure your father feels the same way about all of this. I mean he still holds a grudge against me since the last time we saw each other.

_Kristina:_ My father won't do anything to harm you if it meant destroying the relationship between me and him. So don't worry so much about my dad and only worry about us. (They shared a kiss)

**Nurse:** Your baby's heartbeat is perfect.

_Kristina:_ Oh my god is that my baby's heartbeat. It's so loud and strong like her mother.

**Nurse:** It is, the heart is strong everything seems to be going fine with your baby.

Trey: But our baby is so big, where is Kristina fitting it all.

**Nurse:** A baby in 6 weeks is about the size of a fist.

_**Narrator:**_ Kristina and Trey were so happy and excited to learn that their baby was healthy and strong just like they were.

_Kristina:_ Am when will we be able to know if it's a girl or boy.

**Nurse:** Not until a month or two until the baby is somewhat developed a little.

_Kristina:_ Am so excited I can't wait to meet him or her.

**Ava's Story (Ending)**

Ava: Alright fine you win I'll tell you why Sonny and Julian want me dead.

_Jerry Jacks:_ Great finally you can get to an end with this, so we can start business together.

Ava: Julian wants me dead because I betrayed him by getting in bed with Sonny in the literal form as well. And Sonny wants me dead because he found out I shot and Killed Olivia to prove a point to him and Julian and that I was the one to kill that twit Connie.

_Jerry Jacks:_ Well Ms. Jerome you are just full of surprises aren't you. And everyone thinks am the lowest murderer in Port Charles.

Ava: I didn't have a choice Connie found out I killed Olivia I couldn't let her go run to Sonny and tell him now could I. Killing her was my only option and I jumped at the chance. It was either me or her and I choose me.

_Jerry Jack's:_ Yes survival of the fittest I know all about that. I practically made that word up.

Ava: look I've told you everything are you going to help me out or not.

_Jerry Jack's:_ Am going to help you, but it won't come without a price. Right now am in London taking care of some business.

Ava: Whatever it is I'll do anything if you just get me out of here.

_Jerry Jack's_: Remember this I just saved your life my debt to you is clear, but you all me and when you get here it's pay time. Am going to send one of my private jet's to pick you up around 10 pm be ready.

Ava: I will thank you, you won't regret this Jerry.

_Jerry Jack's_: Oh my sweet Ava you might already be regretting it.

**Lisa Nile's Story**

_**Narrator:**_ Lisa was just getting off her shift at General hospital since she worked the night shift. She had covered a double shift today her owns and Elizabeth Webber Spencer who was on maternity leave. She went to the lockers to get herself changed and got ready to head home. General Hospital was practically emptied since it was around 3 in the morning. It was like a ghost town in there completely silent. She closed her locker and headed for the elevator. As she waited on the elevator she heard a strange noise coming from one of the unoccupied rooms. The noise was coming from the maternity ward. She went to go check out what the noise was and what was making it. When she entered the room she found out it was one of the sonogram machines that was making that noise. Someone must have forgotten to turn it off properly. It was like a static noise and it was getting louder and louder. She turned it off and headed back to the elevator to wait. She began to feel as though someone was watching her from the main desk and when she turned to her left she saw a dark hooded figure behind the desk staring at her. He had this white mask with holes for eyes, but no mouth to breathe from. He wore black clothes and black leather boots. His coat was black and leather as well. Whoever this person was sure wore expensive clothing. Her heart began pounding insanely as she tried to make the elevator come down faster as she pressed all the buttons at the same time, but it wouldn't work. When she saw the masked figure take out a knife the size of a tire iron she ran down the emergency stairs instead. She ran as fast as she could no matter what it took to get away from this man or whoever it was. She ran down until she made it to the parking lot. The parking lot in General Hospital was like a maze. She didn't care how big it was and kept running and running. As she ran the masked figure appeared right in front of her. Somehow he managed to get to the parking lot faster than she could. She was so scared, for her life that she tripped on one of her heels. The masked figure just stood there staring at her like he was some sort of guard locked onto her. She got back up and ran around him as fast as she could, but he was catching up to her. As she ran she kept looking back to make sure he wasn't still following her. By the time she slowed down he was gone. He was nowhere to be seen when she looked for him to make sure she had escaped him. She nearly made it out of the parking lot and towards the side walk. As she took a minute to catch her breath the masked figure was standing right behind her. He grabbed her by her mouth so fast, so she couldn't scream and dragged her back to the parking lot. He stabbed her once through the chest and repeatedly stabbed her in the stomach until she wasn't breathing anymore. He than lifted her body and took her back to General Hospital.

To Be Continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

**General Hospital **

**(The Silencer Killer Arc)**

**Episode 4**

_**Narrator:**_ The hospital staff and the patients of General Hospital were gathered around to honor the death of Lisa Niles who died yesterday night. Britt Westbourne and Patrick Drake who are 2 of the chairman's of GH made a conference dedicated to her death and to honor her for her dedication and hard work as a nurse. Everyone who was working today attended out of respect for her. Epiphany was there, so was Brad, Felix, Sabrina, Maxie, and Steven Webber and everyone who was a nurse or doctor at GH attended the conference.

_Britt:_ We gathered everyone one here to inform you that one of our people died yesterday night.

_**Narrator:**_ Everyone breathed heavily and began muttering and whispering with one another.

_**Patrick:**_ Everyone please calm down and let me explain. Lisa Niles nurse here in GH died yesterday night during her night shift. No details are sure of how she died, but we gathered you all here to grieve and honor her death. Lisa was a great nurse and was very dedicated to her job and patients. Lisa once told me that what gave her purpose in life was to wake up every day knowing that she was going to save lives here in General Hospital. She lived for this hospital and the patients in it. Anyone who needs counseling or moral support can seek out General Hospital's counseling office or visit the church here.

_Britt:_ I can't believe she's gone she was a good woman and nurse. Who can have done this to Lisa I just don't understand it.

_**Patrick:**_ Lisa had many problems of her own. Many people didn't like her. People weren't comfortable with the fact that Lisa didn't pay for the crimes she committed, but she had changed she wasn't that person anymore.

_Britt:_ Am not a saint either I've done pretty reckless things in my life that destroyed several lives in the process. But no one deserves to get justice this way.

_**Patrick:**_ I know what you mean. Come on let's get back to work we have lives to save.

_**Narrator:**_ News was spreading of Lisa Niles death. Every news station in Port Charles was announcing her death. Elizabeth turned to her normal news station and Lisa's death was what replaced it instead. Elizabeth was stunned to hear that her friend was killed at General Hospital while covering her shift. Due to Elizabeth being pregnant she was on maternity leave and would be back once the baby was born. Elizabeth had to take extra care of this pregnancy since she had a miscarriage last year. Lisa agreed to take over her shifts and once the baby was born she would only have her regular shift which was during the day. Elizabeth rubbed her stomach feeling the baby kick. She was very upset by the loss of her friend. Lucky came in as the news was almost finished.

_Elizabeth:_ Lucky thank god your back.

_**Narrator:**_ Elizabeth turned the tv off and ran to Lucky hugging him tightly. She didn't want to let go of him especially now since she needs him the most.

Lucky: What's wrong? Did something happen with the baby?

_**Narrator:**_ Morgan was making his way to General Hospital when he saw Rosalie. Rosalie was the nurse he met the last time he was in General Hospital checking up on Kristina's pregnancy. He saw her look up at the news. The news was gossiping of the death of Lisa Niles, the nurse who worked at General Hospital and who was Rosalie's coworker.

**Morgan:** Hey Rosalie.

_**Rosalie:**_ Oh hey Morgan right.

**Morgan:** Yeah that's my name am surprised you remember me at all

_**Rosalie:**_ How could I forget. It's a tragic isn't it I mean I didn't know her well, but no one deserves to die so young. She had her whole life of ahead of her and now look she's dead.

**Morgan:** Well no one really knows when they're going to die. It could be today, tomorrow, or even in the future. Death can't be predicted, but your right death came for her to early and she didn't get the chance to live her life.

_**Rosalie:**_ But anyways what are you doing here, are you here because of your sister Kristina. If you are you don't have to worry your sister and her baby are in perfect health there's nothing to worry about.

**Morgan:** Actually am not here because of Kristina, but how did you know about her pregnancy?

_**Rosalie:**_ Am her primary nurse, so I take care of all her paperwork and medical appointments now. 

**Morgan**: Since when? (Morgan smiles)

_**Rosalie:**_ Since she came to me and asked me to be. Your sister heard of my impressive skills as a nurse and asked me to be her primary nurse for her pregnancy.

**Morgan:** Well that's great for you, but I actually came here to ask you out to lunch.

_**Narrator:**_ Anna, Dante, and Nathan were having a difficult time figuring out who is the person behind the killings. So far now two victims have been discovered Franco and Lisa Niles. The detectives were stuck on finding out more about who could be committing these crimes and why.

_Anna:_ This wasn't as easy as I thought it out to be. I mean there are no finger prints no traces of blood, or any other leads that can lead us to this man.

Dante: Well the only thing we know so far is that both victims were killed the same way except this Lisa Niles was stabbed through the chest first then stabbed 10 times in the stomach like Franco. And that both victims were dressed up and their mouths were sewed up.

Nathan: This could also mean that the killer is using an M.O sewing the victim's mouth, so they can remain silent. That could be the killer's signature kill.

_Anna:_ So the killer wants them to keep quiet, why their already dead.

Nathan: The killer knows that their dead he's not like any other killer out there. He's smart, intelligent and knows what he's doing. He's sane not insane.

_**Narrator:**_ Lucky grabbed Elizabeth as gently as he could since she was in a fragile state. He wanted to know if something had happened to the baby.

**Lucky:** Did something happen to the baby?

_**Elizabeth:**_ No the baby is perfectly fine well I can say strong. He's been kicking all day today.

**Lucky:** Well than what's the problem? What's got you all shaky? I mean come on sit with me your trembling.

_**Narrator:**_ Lucky took Elizabeth and set her with him over by the couch. She cuddled with him as she was trembling after hearing her friend Lisa was murdered.

_**Elizabeth:**_ It's Lisa my friend from General Hospital, she's dead and the news said she was murdered.

_**Narrator:**_ Lucky was rubbing on Elizabeth's stomach when she told him about Lisa.

**Lucky:** You heard about her death. Am not surprised you did those animal reporters have been talking about it all day, for the past 24 hours. We're not sure if she was murdered and it's classified.

_**Elizabeth:**_ I know I know work stays at work not home. Lucky I want to go to the hospital and pay my respects to her. I feel like I owe it to her to go she was my friend after all.

**Lucky:** If you go I don't want you stressing over it or anything else that can harm the baby. I love you both to much to lose you.

_**Elizabeth:**_ I love you as well and I know the baby does to.

_**Narrator:**_ Rosalie was all to speechless at Morgan's question. She didn't know what to say or how to answer him. She liked him that was for sure, but she was nervous.

_Rosalie:_ You came here to ask me out on a date.

**Morgan:** Well if you call it that you can.

_Rosalie:_ I don't know what to say you caught me by surprise here.

**Morgan:** Say yes that way we can get to know each other more. Besides you're my sister's primary nurse and we'll be seeing more of each other sooner or later. Come on what's the harm that can come from it.

_Rosalie:_ Yes I guess your right on that. Alright I'll go to lunch with you, but on one condition.

**Morgan:** What condition is that?

_Rosalie:_ We go to Kelly's diner for her famous BLT sandwich. It's one of my favorite sandwich's there. And they also make a killer cappuccino.

**Morgan:** You got me on that one Kelly's BLT is one of my favorites as well. See we already have one thing in common.

_Rosalie:_ Alright than you can pick me up at 6 after my shift is over. I live at Harborview Tower room #267.

**Morgan:** Alright I can't wait.

_**Narrator:**_ Rosalie and Morgan smiled at each other as they went their separate ways. They both knew something new was blooming their way, but it was going to take more time for it to build.

_Anna:_ What I don't understand is why kill Franco and Lisa Niles both aren't even connected with each other. Both are from different sides of the world. She's a nurse at General Hospital and he's a psychopath painter.

_**Dante:**_ They could possibly know the killer. Whoever killed them knows both of them and they could have easily identify him if they knew him.

Nathan: Where's Robert isn't he leading the case with you why isn't he here.

_Anna:_ Robert's in the Port Charles crime lab trying to find out more of who our mystery man is.

Nathan: So this man this killer sews his victim's mouth shut. What do we call that the silent killer.

_**Dante:**_ No that doesn't suit him well. How about the silencer killer more of a fit name for this killer. Since he's the one silencing his victim's not himself.

_**Narrator:**_ As the detectives were trying to solve the case of the masked killer. A young woman appeared at the PCPD looking for someone. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was looking for someone in particular possibly Anna who was of course in charge of the silencer killer's case.

**Sage:** Excuse me?

_Anna:_ Yes how can I help you?

**Sage:** Am here about the murders that have been occurring.

_**Dante:**_ What do you mean you're here about these murders, how are these murders anyway connected to you?

**Sage:** Well you see my older brother his name was Luis and he was killed the same way your victims were killed. Stabbed 10 times and with their mouths sewed.

_Anna:_ Your brother was a victim of this killer, but how is that possible? So far we've only had two victims not three. We haven't heard of a third body. Are you sure your brother was a victim's of the same killer?

**Sage:** Yes am sure he was. My brother was murdered the same way your victim's were murdered. You can call the hospital in Manhattan New York that's where am from.

Nathan: You're from New York?

**Sage:** Yes I am and when I heard of these murders I came all the way here to see if you caught the person responsible for killing my brother.

_Anna:_ Well am sorry for your lost, but so far we have no possible leads on who could have killed your brother, or any of the victims here. But what did you say your name was again?

**Sage:** My name is Sage, Sage Alcazar.

**To Be Continued….**


	5. Chapter 5

**General Hospital**

**(The Silencer Killer Arc)**

**Episode 5**

_**Narrator: **_Anna and the others were in total shock to hear that she was part of the Alcazar crime family. The Alcazar family used to be the biggest crime family back in Port Charles a long time ago along with Sonny and the Jerome's. That is until they fell little by little until there were no Alcazar family members left.

Anna: Am sorry did you say you're name is Sage Alcazar?

Sage: Yes my name is Sage Alcazar. Why?

Anna: Do you happen to be related to the Alcazar crime family by any chance?

Sage: Well yes the Alcazars are my family. The one who was head of the Alcazar family was my uncle Lorenzo and his older brother Luis.

Anna: Yes I know who Lorenzo and Luis are unfortunately their dead along with your other family members. Well that's what we heard that there were no more Alcazars left alive. Everyone thought you were all dead.

Sage: Well we all weren't dead there was only me, my cousin Diego and my older brother Luis named after our uncle Luis. Our uncles and parents wanted to keep us away from the crime life, so they sent us to live in Manhattan away from it all.

**Dante:** Smart choice your parents made for you.

Sage: Yeah a lot good that did my brother's dead. Now there's only me and my cousin Diego. Even away from the crime life death still managed to find us.

_**Narrator: **_Elizabeth walked the halls of General Hospital as she thought about her memories of Lisa. Lisa wasn't always a good person, but little by little she got better that's all she needed was to get herself better. She was hurting people and she knew it wasn't right. Elizabeth knew this, but there were people still out there that wanted Lisa to pay for everything she did. And now she's dead. Elizabeth walked over a table dedicated to Lisa where the staff and patients can remember her by. She placed a red rose over her picture as a symbol of forgiveness. As Elizabeth stood by her table Robin saw her and walked over to her.

_Robin:_ Hey.

Elizabeth: Oh hey Robin I didn't even hear you coming.

_Robin:_ Are you okay?

Elizabeth: I know Lisa hurt you and Patrick and I know you never forgave her for it, but she had become a better person I saw it myself every day and others did to.

_Robin:_ I know she did I know she had changed for the better. And I regret not having the opportunity of not forgiving her for the things she did to Patrick and me. That's my regret.

Elizabeth: I know many people resented her for the things she did, but to go as far as to murder her the way she was murdered is just completely cruel.

_Robin:_ Well people can be cruel and monsters as well.

Elizabeth: I hope the police find the person who did this before someone else is next.

_Robin:_ Let's not think about things like that. How are you and the baby doing?

_**Narrator:**_ Elizabeth caressed her stomach as she always had the habit of doing.

Elizabeth: The baby is in perfect health and I want it to continue this way.

_**Narrator: **_The last time anyone saw Helena Cassadine was the year before when she planted a bomb at the nurse's ball. The nurse's ball was held at Cassadine Island not it's usual tradition, but Nikolas offered out of gratitude for the nurse's at General Hospital. She wanted to have Spencer as her sole heir since she couldn't turn Nikolas to her will the same way she did with Stavros. When she failed to get Spencer she detonated the bomb in the island, but Jason, Nikolas and Lucky got to it in time and disarmed the bomb. When Helena was making her way to her private boat Luke caught up to her and shot her in the chest. He wanted to end her reign of terrorizing the citizens in Port Charles as well as his family. She reappeared again at the Crichton-Clark clinic when Victor brought her and Stavros back to life along with Irina her daughter. Lulu, Dante, Maxie, and Nathan were being held hostage there along with Obrecht. Helena is now secretly residing in New York with her daughter Irina.

_Irina:_ How long are we going to be staying here mother.

**Helena:** As long as the plan is over and finished with. I will have my Cassadine heir and I will get revenge on Lulu and Dante for killing my Stavros.

_Irina:_ Maybe if Stavros wasn't so obsessed with Lulu he'd still be here now.

**Helena:** All my son ever wanted was to have an heir that would surpass him in everything since Nikolas turned on him his own father and us his own family. He sided with that bastard aunt of his Natasha. Stavros wanted to have an heir who would follow in his footsteps as he did with mines.

_Irina:_ And that is why you took Lulu and Stavro's embryo to make another Cassadine heir.

**Helena:** Yes and now that embryo is safely stored inside a womb. This woman who I personally chose to carry Stavros child will follow my precise instructions and decisions. She will do as she is told and has agreed to everything I've decided for this child. Once the child is born I will use it against Lulu and Dante to destroy them, for everything they've done to my family.

_Irina:_ Mother this is insane. What if Lulu recognizes the child as hers than what?

**Helena:** Lulu never wanted this child and she never will. She said so herself she hated it the minute Stavros told her he fertilized his sperm with her embryo. She would never ever love Stavros child ever. This child is my family and I am going to keep it that way. I am going to do everything in my power to make sure this child grows up hating her.

**Dante:** Yeah I know that feeling the moment I found out Sonny Corinthos was my father. Imagine that a mob boss the father of a detective working for the PCPD.

Sage: It isn't easy being a member of a crime family, but I managed to move pass it.

Anna: So you think that the person who killed your brother is the one killing in Port Charles.

Sage: Yes, I mean the killings are the same all the victims had their mouths sewed and were stabbed 10 times it has to be the same killer. There's no coincidence in that. I just want you to find the person responsible for my brother's death, so I can go back home. I won't ever find peace if I just leave things this way.

Anna: We sympathize with you on this, but so far we have no leads on who's our killer. And this could very well put you in danger as well.

Sage: I've dealt with a lot of horrible things in my life and am not going to be scared away that easily because of some insane person with a vendetta. Am staying in Port Charles until you detectives find this killer. I want to look into his or her eyes and know that they've lost.

Anna: Okay than, but do you have anywhere where you can stay?

Sage: Am going to be staying at the Metro Court Hotel.

Anna: That's a wise choice I have a few friends over there well two of them are the owners actually. If you ever bump into them tell them your friends with me. They've had bad experiences with the Alcazars and finding out you're a part of that family they won't take it to likely.

Sage: Thanks for your help.

_Nathan: _Do you think she's telling the truth.

Anna: I believe she is, she wouldn't just come here and lie to us. What would she get out of it.

**Dante:** Maybe we should keep an eye on her, for her safety and ours.

Anna: I'll send a couple of our people over once we're done here.

_Robin:_ What do you mean you want it to continue this way? Is something wrong with the baby?

Elizabeth: No nothing is wrong with the baby. Is just after the last miscarriage I don't want to take any chances I have to take precautions with him. Lucky especially has been taking care of me hand in foot.

_Robin:_ Yes I remember Patrick used to do the same when I was pregnant with Emma. He wouldn't let me do anything on my own or he'll end up having an attack.

Elizabeth: Lucky doesn't want to lose this baby neither do I. We love him so much, but I didn't come here just for Lisa. I actually have a doctor's appointment to see how the baby is doing.

_Robin:_ Well you're in luck am your doctor for today.

Elizabeth: You are, aren't you off today?

_Robin:_ Yes am supposed to be, but I took the day today to work. I need to get my mind off Patrick and him leaving me because he thinks I shouldn't have left Emma and him to go to Africa.

Elizabeth: Well you explained to him why you had to. I don't see why he doesn't understand that you're dedicated to your job.

_Robin:_ Well right now let's focus on you and the baby.

_**Narrator: **_Helena walked back in forth thinking about her plan and how it was going to make things simpler for her revenge on Lulu and Dante.

_Irina:_ Mother what do you plan on doing once the baby is born? I mean what if the baby is a girl and not a boy.

**Helena:** I'll raise it equally to me it doesn't matter if it's a boy or girl only if they'll cause damage to Dante and Lulu. I want to see Lulu's face when she realizes that the child she turned away in disgust her child is the one that is going to destroy them. I want her to suffer her and that useless husband of hers.

_Irina:_ And what will happen once you get your revenge than what. What's going to happen to that child and me?

**Helena:** All my sweet Irina you and this child would be my sole heirs to the Cassadine fortune the same way Nikolas is. He has no right to control the entire fortune once he learns you're alive and that this child exists. The Cassidine fortune is meant to be split between the remaining Cassidines which is you, this child and myself. Don't worry my dear don't worry I have everything planned out.

_Irina:_ The surrogate mother of Lulu's baby, where is she now?

**Helena:** Somewhere very familiar and somewhere where she will be most comfortable.

**To Be Continued….**


	6. Chapter 6

**General Hospital**

**(The Silencer Killer Arc)**

**Episode 6**

_**Narrator: **_Sage Alcazar entered the Metro Court Hotel and stopped to think about what Anna told her. She told Anna she will be staying at the Metro Court Hotel until her brother's killer is brought to justice, but Anna told her to make sure she tells the owners Carly Jacks and her husband Jax that Anna sent her. According to Anna, Carly and Jax had their issues with the Alcazars a long time ago, and will not be pleased when they find out she's a part of that family. Sage walked over to the reception desk to book a room. That's when she knew that it was Carly Jacks who was setting her up for a room at the hotel. Carly's name was plated in her I.D across her chest. Sage became a little nervous at how Carly would react to her being at her hotel.

_Carly:_ Hi my name is Carly Jacks how can I assist you today.

_**Sage:**_ I need a room a simple, but comfortable room for me to stay for a while.

_Carly:_ Well here at the Metro Court Hotel we have lot's of rooms like that. You will really enjoy your stay here. What's your name?

_**Sage:**_ My name is Sage Alcazar.

_**Narrator:**_ Carly looked up at Sage as she intended to do every time she disliked a person, or knew if that person was going to cause her and her family any trouble.

_Carly:_ You have got to be kidding me how dare you show your face here and in my hotel of all places. You have a lot of nerve.

_**Sage:**_ Please I only need a place to stay temporarily I won't stay long I promise.

_Carly:_ Well that's to bad if I actually felt bad for you considering who you are. Do you have any idea what your family put my family through.

_**Sage:**_ No I can't imagine.

_Carly:_ No of course you can't Louis and Lorenzo were a pair of psycho killers. Everywhere they went death was to follow. They almost got two of my sons killed when at war with their father Sonny. They ruined the Quartermaines lives as well.

_**Sage:**_ I had nothing to do with that. I wasn't even in town when any of that went down.

Jax: Hey what's going on here?

_**Narrator:**_ Lulu set and waited for her mother Laura to meet with her at Kelly's. She had Abel by her side and couldn't keep her eyes from him. After her last talk with Maxie she couldn't stop thinking about what Maxie told her.

Laura: Sorry am late honey I got held by the traffic getting here.

_Lulu:_ Is okay am just glad you made it.

Laura: Awe and this cutie must be Abel. He's so beautiful and he looks, so much like you.

_Lulu:_ Thanks mom he has Dante's nose and chin though.

Laura: The minute your father and I found out that you were kidnapped we panicked. We even went to the PCPD to check if there were any leads on you and the rest. How did you and Maxie move past everything that happened to you over at that clinic?

_Lulu:_ Believe it or not mom is Maxie I have to thank. Because of Maxie's positive outlook of getting out of that clinic alive am here with you right now because of her. She has really changed since the whole ordeal with losing Georgie and Spinelli moving to New Orleans with Ellie. She has become more mature and serious over her life.

Laura: Well I can't imagine losing a child I would lose my mind as well. But tell me about what happened to you in the clinic. Anna told me they found Stavros body in one of the rooms. Did you have any contact with him while you were there?

_**Narrator: **_Lulu didn't know how to even begin telling her mother what happened in that clinic, or what Stavros did to her only remaining embryo. She couldn't quite find a way to explain it to her mother.

_**Narrator:**_ Rosalie was getting ready as she has her first date with Morgan today. She was getting ready the best way she could. She put on this short sleeved red dress that stopped by her arm and the matching shoes to go with the dress. She was all to nervous since she really likes Morgan and didn't want anything to go wrong. The door rang as she finished getting ready.

Morgan: Wow you look great.

_Rosalie:_ You don't look so bad yourself. Come on in would you like to sit?

Morgan: Sure.

_Rosalie:_ Make yourself at home.

Morgan: You have a really nice place here.

_Rosalie:_ Thanks I decorated this apartment all on my own. I couldn't let anyone else do it for me am very picky when it comes to doing something right.

Morgan: I hear you on that. I have a friend who used to live here with his girlfriend a long time ago.

_Rosalie:_ So where does your friend live now?

Morgan: Jason lives at the Brownstone now. Nice place just like Tower the Quartermaines actually build those apartments for the middle class families, so they could have a steady home where it wasn't so pricey.

_Rosalie:_ Well am ready we can go now.

Morgan: Wow you really do look nice in that dress.

_Rosalie:_ Thanks again. So are you ready to go to Kelly's.

Morgan: About that there's been a change of plans actually.

_Rosalie:_ Why did something happen? You can't go out tonight.

Morgan: No is nothing like that at all. The problem is Kelly's ever since Franco was killed better word murdered in Kelly's parking lot it's been closed out due to investigations and they haven't opened yet.

_Rosalie:_ Yeah I heard about that horrible, but what can we do? Where can we go?

Morgan: We're actually going to my second favorite restaurant in Port Charles, is called "Bella Figala". One of my friends Lucy Coe owns it she named it after her favorite restaurant in Paris.

_Rosalie:_ Wow that sounds exciting and French. Are you sure we're able to go in time; I mean restaurants like that requires a reservation two days early?

Morgan: The owner is a friend, so yes it will be fine. Now let's get going than I reserved us both a table. It's a Saturday so the place won't be so crowded today as in the working days.

Jax: Carly what's going on here?

_Carly:_ The problem is this woman having the nerve to come to our hotel.

Jax: What's the problem she's a guest in our hotel we treat our guest properly.

_Carly:_ Well not this one, do you have any idea who she is? She's a part of the Alcazar organization. She's a family member of those murderers.

_**Narrator: **_Jax was as surprised as Carly was when he found out who she was, but Jax wasn't quick on passing blame to others as Carly was. He gave everyone a chance to show their true colors. And he was going to give Sage a chance.

Jax: Is this true your part of the Alcazar family.

_**Sage:**_ Yes I am my uncles were the ones who were head of the family.

_Carly:_ See didn't I tell you that's why I don't want her here. She could easily be just as crazy as her uncle's were, or worst.

_**Sage:**_ You're so quick to judge and pass blame when you were married to a mobster yourself and lived the mob life as I did not. My parents sent me and my brother away from the mob life. Your ex husband had his fair shares of killing just like my uncles, so your hands aren't so clean.

_Carly:_ You bitch how dare you.

_**Narrator:**_ Jax had to grab Carly by her waist before she did something she'd regret later on. Sage backed away as she held her stomach.

Jax: Carly take it easy like she said she is nothing like her uncles and so far she hasn't done anything wrong that would make us refuse her service.

_Carly:_ Yes she has done something wrong being a part of that family she's doing something wrong.

Jax: You can stay here as long as you need to. I am sorry for my wife's behavior towards you. We'll send someone to bring up your luggage. This lady will show you to your room.

_**Sage:**_ Thank you for your generosity.

_**Narrator:**_ As Sage was showed to her room she made herself feel at home. She removed her coat which showed her stomach to be around 10 weeks pregnant. She caressed her stomach to calm her nerves down after Carly almost attacked her. She spoke to her stomach as though she was speaking to a real life person.

_**Sage:**_ Am sorry about that baby she doesn't know about my condition yet and that's how I want to keep it. No one in town can now that am pregnant not yet anyways. If anyone were to find out about my condition my cover would be blown and the whole plan would be ruined and I can't let that happen not at our expense. We have a purpose to fulfill, but it cannot happen yet not until she say's is time.

Laura: Well are you going to tell me what happened or would you rather not talk about it.

_Lulu:_ No is not that I mean I might as well tell you before you hear it from someone else. Yes Dante and I ran into Stavros while we were at the clinic. More like we were handcuffed. I guess Victor had him frozen and brought him back to life.

Laura: But did he do anything to you honey?

_Lulu:_ He did worst mom. Stavros told me that when he kept me frozen he took one of my embryo's and fertilized it with his own sperm.

Laura: He did what? How could he do that to you.

_Lulu:_ He violated me and my body by taking one of my embryo's that embryo was my last remaining chance of having another baby with Dante and now is gone. All we have now is Abel and I think we'd be fine with just Abel, but something Maxie told me hit me pretty deep. She told me if there was a chance of me keeping the embryo would I keep it.

_Laura:_ And how did you respond to her question?

_Lulu:_ I didn't know what to say to her. She told me that this child would have no connection to Stavros at all yes it's his biologically, but the child would never know him or who he was. And would only know me as it's only parent. And mom when she told me this I felt it in my heart that she was right. If I were to keep that baby it would be a part of me and not his. It will only come to know me as it's only living parent. After all it was my embryo, but it's too late now the embryo is long gone along with the clinic.

Laura: Am sorry honey, I know how much it meant to you and Dante to add another member into the family, but the good thing is Stavros can't hurt you anymore and that's all that matters to me.

_**Narrator: **_Morgan and Rosalie entered the restaurant which was very beautiful and as big as the Metro Court Hotel. Morgan pulled out a chair for Rosalie to show her he was a gentleman.

_Rosalie:_ Well shivery isn't dead after all.

Morgan: Well thanks for that compliment.

_Rosalie:_ You weren't kidding this place is amazing and beautiful. Your friend has very good taste in things.

Morgan: See I told you, Lucy works very hard when it comes down to business. She tends to get things right her way.

_Rosalie:_ What about you tell me about yourself.

Morgan: Me well this is who I am to be honest. I don't usually go out to fancy restaurants like this. My one way ticket would be straight to Kelly's.

_Rosalie:_ So would I, I don't usually treat myself to restaurants and because I never have the time for it. My shift's in General Hospital change every day. This is my actual first time going to a restaurant since I've been in Port Charles.

Morgan: I've been to plenty restaurants as a child first because my father owns one.

_Rosalie:_ Oh is your father a business man?

Morgan: So to speak my father is in the mob well he runs the mob he's the boss.

_Rosalie:_ Wow you're not kidding.

Morgan: No I wish I was, but it's the honest truth. My brother and I have been in this life since I can remember.

_Rosalie:_ That must suck. I mean being guarded every time by your father's employees to keep you safe must not leave you any private time for yourself.

Morgan: More or less, but I got used to it. My father has a lot of enemy's, but he loves all his children and would never let anyone hurt us.

_**Narrator: **_As Morgan and Rosalie were getting to know each other more. Someone was watching them through the window outside the restaurant. They didn't come in, but remained in the window looking at them without be noticed.

**To Be Continued….**


	7. Chapter 7

**General Hospital**

**(The Silencer Killer Arc)**

**Episode 7**

_**Narrator: **_Carly walked into Sonny's office without telling him she would be coming. She was worried about Michael and about his strange reaction towards Franco's death. He told her he knew Franco was dead and seemed a little too happy over it which concerned Carly very much. Carly found Sonny over by his desk working on his business which wasn't coffee importing, or running a hotel. Sonny owned another hotel across the docks called Corinthos Hotel named after himself and the Corinthos family.

Sonny: Carly what are you doing here?

_Carly:_ We need to talk about Michael am concerned about him.

Sonny: What happened with Michael did something happen to him?

_Carly:_ Nothing serious he's fine he's healthy. He's not in any danger.

Sonny: Than what's the problem?

_Carly:_ What am concerned about is his state of mind right now. Last week when he and Morgan came over to the house he told me he found out on the news that Franco was murdered.

Sonny: Well it's about time that freak got what he had coming to him. If it wasn't for that person who took him out first it was going to be me instead.

_Carly:_ That doesn't surprise me that you would want Franco dead, but the way Michael made it sound.

Sonny: Okay tell me exactly what he said.

_Carly:_ Well he said Franco had it coming and that finally someone did what the PCPD couldn't do and that the world is better off without him.

Sonny: I don't see anything wrong with that. I mean after what Franco put Michael through is normal for him to say those things.

_Carly:_ Okay you're not listening to me Sonny, am afraid that Michael may have gone far enough as to have something to do with Franco's murder.

_**Narrator:**_ As Morgan and Rosalie were having a great time together at "Bella Figala" someone kept watching them over the restaurants window, but this wasn't just a stranger it was none other than Kristina Morgan's sister. She and her boyfriend Trey were there to have a nice dinner together to celebrate their happiness over the baby.

_**Kristina:**_ Morgan is that you. I didn't expect to find you here.

**Morgan:** Hey Kristina how have you been is the baby doing okay.

_**Kristina:**_ The baby is fine stronger than ever. Hey Rosalie I didn't expect to find you here either together with my brother.

Trey: Well Kristina looks like they came here to have a nice time like us. Let's go find our table okay.

_**Kristina:**_ Okay well see you later Morgan, Rosalie.

_Rosalie:_ Okay bye. Well that was awkward I didn't expect your sister to be here.

**Morgan:** Neither did I, but hey am still having a great time.

_Rosalie:_ So am I.

**Morgan:** So out of concern and paranoia is my sister and her baby really doing okay?

_Rosalie:_ Yes they are the baby's heart is strong the vitals are strong. Your sister has a strong placenta as I may say.

**Morgan:** Okay thank god for that. Sorry I don't mean to be over protective and concerned, but that's just how I am with my family we all are actually.

_Rosalie:_ No need to explain yourself to me I respect a person who will do anything for their family.

_**Narrator: **_As Morgan and Rosalie got to know each other more they both knew something good could come out of their newfound relationship that was growing each and every time they were together. Something Morgan never had before with his other relationships. In another side of the world Ava Jerome was hiding in London with Jerry Jacks who helped her escape Port Charles after the whole ordeal of her having a hit on her back by both Julian and Sonny. She was safely tucked away in a private penthouse guarded by Jerry's body guards until now.

_Ava:_ (_Ava set quietly at the couch reading a romance novel and sipping herbal tea_) Now I know I'll be safe from those vultures in Port Charles and nothing and no one can harm us. We're across the world and we'll be safe from harm's way you and me together (_she spoke to her baby as she caressed her stomach_)

_**Narrator: **_Ava heard that there was someone at the door and became fearful of her life. She didn't know who it could be and it couldn't have been Jerry he was in another town in London for a few more days and wasn't coming back until next Friday. She just froze in the middle of the living room not knowing what to do until the door opened on it's own. The guards Jerry placed at the penthouse for her protection were gone she was on her own, but there was someone else there she was not alone. A woman a beautiful brunette woman stood near the entrance of the door. She was dressed all in black and kept smiling at Ava as though she knew her. Ava didn't know her and didn't know what to say to her except ask her who she was and how she found her.

_Ava:_ Who the hell are you?

Eyvie: Wow you are as rude as everyone says you are. Everyone calls me Eyvie and you can call me that to for now.

_Ava:_ Am sorry you seem to think you know me, but I don't know you at all.

Eyvie: Oh, but I do know you Ava Jerome I know you pretty well and your brother Julian your whole family actually.

_**Narrator: **_Ava as always with her smart remarks and tough it attitude always has to have something over someone no matter who it was. She would do anything to keep herself alive, but this time it was going to be very different for Ava because Eyvie is not like everyone else she encountered before.

_Ava:_ How exactly did you find me here?

Eyvie: I flew here, just kidding. I've been following you since you and your brother came to Port Charles dreary town by the way prefer the big city.

_Ava:_ Did you come here to kill me because that won't work out for you besides there are over a thousand men outside watching over me.

Eyvie: Those useless clowns their dead I killed them all.

_Ava:_ That's impossible you're only a child you couldn't have possibly taken out all those grown men on your own.

Eyvie: I have skills you couldn't even dream off, but yes they were slow and sloppy which made it easy for me to get rid of them.

_Ava:_ Did Sonny send you, or my brother?

Eyvie: Oh god no I don't work for criminals, I work for myself and I came here for you.

_Ava:_ What do you mean you came here for me? If Sonny or Julian didn't send you than why are you here?

Eyvie: I told you I came all the way here just for you, so you're coming with me.

_Ava:_ Am not going anywhere with you. The only one leaving here today is you in a body bag.

**Morgan:** You know now that we're getting to know each other why don't you tell me about your family.

_Rosalie:_ Well my family is something I prefer not to talk about, but sense you asked I might as well tell you. My father died when I was 17 he was a veteran in the army. Sometimes I think that him being in the army affected him greatly when he was at home with me and my mother.

**Morgan:** Sorry I know how that can be. What about your mother?

_Rosalie:_ My mother walked out on me after my father died. The last time I saw her was when she dropped me off at my aunt and uncle's place. She told me she'd be back for me, but she never came back. My aunt Lila and uncle Frank raised me if it wasn't for their support and helping me through medical school I wouldn't be where I am now.

**Morgan:** That's tough my mother and father sent me away to protect me from the mob life which is funny because they never sent my brother Michael away for his protection only me.

_Rosalie:_ Maybe they thought you were more important, and your brother was older than you, but am just guessing here am an only child.

**Morgan:** Sometimes I wish I was the only child, but then I wouldn't have my brothers and sisters who love me and worry about my well being. My siblings have been with me through my good times and bad times and that's why I love them their always there when I need them the most.

_Rosalie:_ I wish I had that, or at least experienced something like that.

**Morgan:** Well it seems we've been so caught up in our own thing that the waiter brought over the check.

_**Narrator: **_After Morgan and Rosalie paid the check, they left the restaurant pretty pleased. Their first date was a success.

Sonny: What are you saying that Michael had something to do with Franco's murder, is that what you're telling me.

_Carly:_ No that's not what I meant.

Sonny: Than what did you mean explain it to me because am confused.

_Carly:_ What I meant was that Michael in his own way feels as though he got what he wanted by Franco being killed. He feels as though that after what Franco did to him he allowed someone else to make him pay for everything he's done.

Sonny: Well Carly like I said before you can't blame Michael for feeling this way. Franco destroyed everyone he could hurt Jason, Sam, Lucky, Elizabeth, Dante, and us, so if Michael feels this way he has every right to. Franco sooner or later had to pay for everything he's done. The PCPD was to incompetent to even trail him for anything, so someone did what they couldn't do like Michael said.

_Carly:_ Well I hope your right on this I wouldn't want Michael to get hurt again. Speaking of hurt you wouldn't believe who showed up at my hotel a couple days ago.

Sonny: Who?

_Carly:_ Sage Alcazar of the Alcazar crime family.

_**Narrator:**___The expression on Sonny's face when Carly told him that Sage Alcazar was staying at the Metro Court Hotel. He stood blank without knowing how to respond her.

_Ava:_ The only one leaving here today is you in a body bag.

Eyvie: Come again. Did you not here what I told you? You're coming with me whether you like it or not.

_**Narrator:**_ Ava as slick as she was pulled a gun out that was hidden in the couch pillow and pointed it at Eyvie.

Eyvie: Really you keep a gun hidden in the pillows.

_Ava:_ A girl has to be prepared for anything. Like you for instance barging in here and giving me orders. I am Ava Jerome no one tells me what to do and mostly no one threatens me in my own home.

Eyvie: Put the gun down Ava you wouldn't want me to hurt you by taking it away from you.

_Ava:_ You seem to forget am the one with the power here not you. Am the one with the gun not you.

Eyvie: True, but I did take out a hand full of your guards like it was nothing. And to be sincere I could give a two crap about who you are. You're nothing but a wannabe mob princess taking orders from someone bigger than you. And second you don't scare me and am going to be honest as well.

_**Narrator:**_ Eyvie got closer to Ava without fearing for her life or the gun she pointed at her. Eyvie was a person who feared no one especially Ava Jerome.

_Ava:_ Oh goody I get to hear more of your simpering chat.

Eyvie: Yes you do because frankly I hate you I think you're nothing but mob trash who kisses others ass for a temporary ride along. The way you did with Sonny and Julian and now look both want you dead don't add a third to that list because I'll be gladly to break your neck like a twig. Now put the gun down before you hurt yourself, or do I have to take the gun away by force.

_**Narrator: **_Ava kept smiling at Eyvie not taking her warnings under consideration, but what Ava doesn't know is that Eyvie is a woman of her word and if she says she going to do something she'll do it no matter what.

Eyvie: Alright than Ava have it your way.

**To Be Continued….**


	8. Chapter 8

**General Hospital**

**(The Silencer Killer Arc)**

**Episode 8**

_**Narrator: **_Sonny couldn't process in his mind what Carly told him about Sage Alcazar. According to everyone including himself the Alcazar family was annihilated years ago by him. He had no idea that there were still a few of them left.

Sonny: Okay let me process this because what you just said to me is hard for me to understand. You're telling me that an Alcazar is in Port Charles in my town.

_Carly:_ Yes Sage Alcazar the niece of Lorenzo and Luis Alcazar.

Sonny: I thought I annihilated that family a long time ago. I can't believe their still around and in Port Charles again.

_Carly:_ Well according to her she came here by herself and that she's nothing like her uncle's.

Sonny: Well I've heard of her, but I thought she was dead along with her brother.

_Carly:_ I don't know Sonny. All I know is that she gives me bad feelings like she's up to something.

Sonny: Where is she now?

_Carly:_ Oh get this she's staying at the Metro Court Hotel.

Sonny: You allowed her to stay there why?

_Carly:_ Believe me I didn't want her near the hotel or me, but Jax saw us and saw me arguing with her and let her stay out of pity.

Sonny: Your husband can be an idiot at times and why are you still with him. (_He said sarcastically_)

_Carly:_ What do you plan on doing about this?

_**Narrator:**_ Sonny remained thoughtful about Carly's question regarding Sage Alcazar. And over by the Metro Court Hotel Sage was waiting in the living room for someone when Jax saw her and decided to apologize to her for Carly's behavior towards her the other day.

Jax: Oh hi Sage right.

_Sage:_ Yes that's my name Sage.

Jax: Listen I am sorry about my wife's behavior yesterday. She tends to get this way every time she comes across someone who has hurt her and her children in a way.

_Sage:_ But I'd never met her, or hurt her in anyway. I don't know why she has it out for me.

Jax: Not you your family well mostly your uncles.

_Sage:_ Their dead there's no point holding a grudge over the people who are dead. It's not healthy for her to keep holding onto something that is ancient history.

Jax: Well to Carly it feels as though it was yesterday she processes things differently than anyone else. So changing the subject do you plan on staying here longer than you planned?

_Sage:_ Why? Do you want me gone already?

Jax: No no of course not I didn't mean it to come out that way.

_Sage:_ Am just messing with you, but to answer your question no am not planning on staying here longer that what I planned. I only came to this town for one reason only.

Jax: What reason is that if I may ask?

_Anna:_ Okay so Robert you didn't find anything at the coroner's office.

Robert: No nothing whoever killed Lisa and Franco sure knows how to keep himself from getting caught. There are no fingerprints on the body's or on the victims clothing. We have zilch on this guy or girl.

**Nathan:** Well by the looks of it the killer is for sure a man and not a woman.

**Lucky:** Yup it's definitely a man not a woman.

_**Narrator:**_ Lucky came in the PCPD with a file in his hands. Anna, Robert and Nathan were surprised to see him working on this case since he took some time off to be with Elizabeth due to her pregnancy.

_Anna:_ Lucky what are you doing here, you're supposed to be with your wife and taking care of her. Robert and I didn't want to involve you in this case.

**Lucky:** It's okay I wanted to be a part of this case Elizabeth is fine with it, so far her and the baby are in perfect health and are in no danger.

_Anna:_ Well that's a relief. What do you have there?

**Lucky:** It's a report from the coroner's office. I got a second opinion and had the bodies examined again.

**Robert:** And what's the verdict.

**Lucky:** And it's conclusive whoever killed Franco and Lisa Niles was indeed a man and not a woman. And judging by the way the bodies were handled at least one or two of the victims meant something to the killer. The killer knew who they were and their areas of work. He knew when they got off work, where they worked, and when they would be alone.

Nathan: So the killer can be anyone from Port Charles. Oh that's just great this day just keeps getting better and better.

_Anna:_ So the killer is someone who was close to them.

**Robert:** Or the killer just knew them by mutual connections.

_**Narrator: **_Ava awoke in this strange room not knowing how she got there. She found herself on a bed not just any bed but one of those 18th century beds. The whole room looked like it was from the 18th century. She woke up with a minor headache as she rubbed her forehead. That didn't stop her from running to the door and trying to escape from where she was being held at, but the door was locked. She banged on it as loudly as she could when someone was unlocking the door.

_**Ava:**_ Let me out of here or I swear to god that am going to kill you once am free.

_**Narrator:**_ As the door opened it was Eyvie who she saw standing by the entrance of the door just like she did back in London when she barged into the apartment. Ava was shocked to know that she was caught by this woman this mysterious woman who appeared from out of nowhere. Not even Sonny or Julian could get to Ava, but this woman did it somehow and that's what scared Ava.

_**Ava:**_ How did I get here? Where am I?

_Eyvie:_ You don't remember?

_**Ava:**_ NO.

_Eyvie:_ Well let me walk you through it. You remember you pointed a gun at me and told me I was the one leaving in a body bag, and I told you that if you didn't put the gun down I would do it for you. Ringing any bells or do you still need me to clear it out for you.

_**Ava:**_ That won't be necessary I remember now, but how did you get me here.

_Eyvie:_ Well I knocked the gun from your hand and knocked you out from the neck. It was really easy to.

_**Ava:**_ Where the hell am I?

_Eyvie:_ Somewhere from far escape and anyone you may contact for help, for instance Jerry Jack's. Cute by the way love his way of getting things done.

_**Ava:**_ "YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO LET YOU KEEP ME HERE DO YOU"

_Eyvie:_ My dear Ava you have no choice in the matter. I told you how much I hate you and if you give me a reason any reason at all pregnant or not pregnant I'll break you. And I always keep my promises. You're going to remain here till the remainder of your pregnancy which isn't far from now. Once the baby is born you're free to go where ever you want, but the baby is staying with me.

_**Ava:**_ Are you insane this is my child. You don't expect me to give you my child without a fight.

_Eyvie:_ Spare me your hypocorism you never wanted this child from the start. You only used this child to buy you extra time to plan your escape from Sonny and your brother. And now you'll be given the chance to live, but this child stays with me away from you.

_**Ava:**_ Things change I want to keep my baby.

_Eyvie:_ Sorry not going to happen besides you have another kid Kiki is her name right.

_**Ava:**_ I told you I'll kill you if you try to take my child.

_Eyvie:_ That sounded like a threat.

_**Narrator: **_Eyvie with the speed she has grabbed Ava by her neck, and was crushing hard leaving Ava without being able to breathe. Ava couldn't do anything about it especially in the condition she was in. Eyvie didn't have patience for anyone especially if someone threatened her and especially if it was someone like Ava Jerome who she hated more than anyone else she knows.

Jax: I'll stop asking if it makes you uncomfortable.

_Sage:_ No is fine is just the reason I came to Port Charles was because of the murderers that are occurring.

Jax: You mean the two people who were killed Franco and Lisa Niles.

_Sage:_ Yes because of them.

Jax: Did you know Franco and Lisa?

_Sage:_ Well no I didn't know either of them in fact I just heard about them on the news.

Jax: Than why are their deaths so important to you I mean you just said you didn't know them. And to be honest they both didn't have good reputations especially Franco.

_Sage:_ Why is that if I may ask?

Jax: Well not to talk ill of the dead, but Lisa hurt many people in town people that I care about, but at least she tried hard to find redemption for her behavior.

_Sage:_ What about Franco didn't he find redemption like Lisa?

Jax: No Franco hurt people he knew very well in fact he was related to one of the people he hurt. He made it his life's mission to destroy everything he had. He hurt my wife's son and because of him my stepson Michael will have to live with what Franco did to him for the rest of his life.

_Sage:_ My god he does sound horrible. Well my reason for being here isn't because of Franco or Lisa. I am here because my brother was murdered the same way Franco and Lisa were murdered. And I told the PCPD that am not leaving this town until they catch this killer. I want to see the man who took my brother away from me and know he'll spend the rest of his miserable life wasting away in a cell.

Jax: And you think that will give you a piece of mind.

_Sage:_ It will I know it will. I can't move on with my life knowing this pain in my heart is not filled with knowing whoever took my brother's life hasn't paid for what they did.

_**Narrator:**_ Sage's phone rang in her pocket as she and Jax were talking.

_Sage:_ Am sorry I have to get this it's important.

Jax: No is fine it was nice seeing you again and again sorry.

_Sage:_ What took you so long I waited for over an hour for your call. Yes I know you're the one in charge, but I have to take precaution in this town especially because of my family's reputation. I've already been scalded by Carly Corinthos Jack's and her husband Jax. Don't worry I'll take care of it they won't even see me coming.

_Carly:_ Well Sonny what do you plan on doing about Sage Alcazar?

**Sonny:** Has she done anything that's seems suspicious?

_Carly:_ No she has not but I don't trust her lucky for me I have her in my hotel. It'll make it easier for me to keep an eye on her.

**Sonny: **Well there you go if something is wrong or you see something out of the ordinary come and tell me. Right now my biggest concern is Ava she disappeared from Port Charles and I need to find her.

_Carly:_ Especially now more than ever she can go into labor at any moment.

**Sonny:** I need to find her as soon as possible.

_Carly:_ And when you do you're still going to kill her?

Sonny: You're damn right I am she murdered the woman I loved and for nothing, she deserves to die and right now I can't do that because of the baby she's carrying. But I promise you this when I find her am going to kill her with my bare hands.

_Eyvie:_ The next time you even think of threatening me with false intentions I'll make you suffer more than you already are.

_**Ava:**_ I can't breathe.

_Eyvie:_ Start making yourself at home you'll be staying here awhile and I don't want the baby feeling depressed because you're miserable. Goodnight.

_**Narrator: **_One of the coroner's of Port Charles came to the PCPD with new evidence found at one of the crime scenes.

_Anna:_ So the killer is someone they knew.

Lucky: Yes it is.

Coroner: Excuse me commissioner I have something you need to see.

**Robert:** What is it?

Coroner: It's a new piece of evidence found at one of the crime scenes.

_Anna:_ Well let me see it.

_**Narrator:**_ Anna took the bag from the coroner and looked inside and took out what appeared to be a necklace shaped as an Aztec jewelry.

**Nathan:** What is it do you recognize it?

Lucky: I do that necklace belongs to Maxie's mother Felicia. It's one of her Aztec collection Mac gave her.

**To Be Continued….**


	9. Chapter 9

**General Hospital**

**(The Silencer Killer Arc)**

**Episode 9**

_**Narrator:**_ As Maxie and Matt were getting ready for their day shift at General Hospital, Maxie heard a knocking on the door. Maxie and Matt have been living together, for over 2 years now since they met 2 years prior when Matt saved Georgie's life. They live in a large two bedroom apartment in the Brownstone. Maxie opened the door and to her surprise it was Lucky.

Maxie: Oh hey Lucky am surprised to see you here, what's going on?

**Lucky:** Can I come in.

Maxie: Sorry where are my manners? Of course you can come in come in. So are you here on a social call or work. Did something happen?

_Matt:_ Oh hey Lucky how you doing.

**Lucky:** Am doing good I actually came here to talk to you Maxie about something very important.

Maxie: Sounds serious what is it?

**Lucky:** Well I've been working on a case regarding the deaths of Franco and Lisa Niles.

Maxie: Oh yes I heard about Lisa, Britt Westbourne and Patrick made a memorial for her at the hospital. Tragic lost for Elizabeth who was friends with her, but what about her death?

_**Narrator:**_ Lucky took out the packet that was given to him the other day by the coroner. The packet contained one of Maxie's Aztec necklaces given to her by her mother Felicia. The necklace was found at one of the crime scenes and was the only evidence found connected to the killer.

**Lucky:** This necklace was found in one of the crime scenes. Do you have any idea why Lisa Niles had your necklace with her the night she died?

_Matt:_ Maxie isn't that you're necklace you were looking for it for over a week now.

Maxie: Yes that's my necklace, but like Matt said it went missing for over a week. I mean I looked everywhere for it and couldn't find it. And it shows up in one of your crime scenes.

_Matt:_ Lucky you don't think Maxie had anything to do with those murders do you?

Maxie: Answer him Lucky do you think I killed those people?

_**Narrator:**_ Kristina after the other day in the restaurant decided to go visit her mother Alexis and her sister Molly. She wanted to tell them that her pregnancy was going smoothly and that the baby is in perfect health. Alexis was sitting at the table doing her lawyer work while Molly was working on her essay for school. The door bell rang soon after.

_Alexis:_ Molly can you get that am a little tied up at the moment.

_**Molly:**_ Okay it's probably Rafe I asked him to come over and help me with this essay.

_**Narrator:**_ To Molly's surprise it wasn't Rafe, but Kristina.

_**Molly:**_ Kristina am so glad to see you come in.

Kristina: Am glad to see you to Molly.

_Alexis:_ Hi sweetheart I missed you. Are you doing okay? Are you taking care of yourself? Come on and sit.

Kristina: Mom am fine believe me am fine.

_Alexis:_ Are you sure?

Kristina: Yes that's why am here actually to tell you that me and the baby are in no danger. As a matter of fact the baby and I are in perfect health and I am danger free.

_Alexis:_ Honey that's great news I was beginning to worry myself over your state of health.

_**Molly:**_ So is the baby really in no danger?

Kristina: Yes Molly the baby is in no danger, not any more am fine and he or she is fine.

_**Molly:**_ Well that's great news like mom said. And speaking of the baby have you thought about any baby names yet?

Kristina: Well the nurse said it's a little too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl.

_**Molly:**_ But still you should at least choose two names even if it's a boy or girl.

_Alexis:_ Honey don't push your sister with names right now.

_**Molly:**_ Mom am just saying. Hey I got some books on baby names I'll go get them.

_Alexis:_ Molly.

Kristina: Mom is okay she's just really excited over the baby, so am I Trey as well.

_Alexis:_ And how is Trey treating you?

Kristina: Mom he's treating me right I love him and he loves me and the baby. That's all I care about am not so sure dad does.

_**Narrator:**_ Robin was at the hospital covering for Liz's shift due to her pregnancy. As she was working Jason appeared at the receptionist desk. He looked at her with this big smile on his face like he used to back when they were kids. Part of the reason for Patrick leaving Robin wasn't only because she abandoned him and Emma, but because her feelings for Jason were resurfacing again and she was confused about her feelings for Patrick. Jason was feeling the same thing for Robin and that's why Sam left him. Sam couldn't be with Jason when he was still in love with his old girlfriend, but Sam managed to move past that and let Jason be a father to Danny their only son. And no matter what they tried to do they kept meeting up with one another.

_Robin:_ Hey how's it going?

**Jason:** Am doing okay and you.

_Robin:_ Am doing great well not so great am still trying to figure out what to do since Patrick left me. His final goodbye was leaving divorce papers in my locker. He even changed shifts so he wouldn't have to see me I mean he's a medical surgeon and one of the chief of staff in General Hospital.

**Jason:** Am sorry Robin I know how much this hurts and how much you loved Patrick. I mean Sam was basically the same way except she has managed to put her feelings aside and let me be a father to my son.

_Robin:_ Well that's what matters now are our children even if our marriages don't work out our children will always be there with us.

**Jason:** Listen the real reason Sam left me was because I still have feelings for you Robin I still love you. You look at me and tell me you don't feel the same way.

_Robin:_ What do you want me to say Jason my husband left me because of me abandoning him and Emma and because I still have feelings for you. I can't think about what am feeling for you right now I just can't.

**Jason:** Why not we all it to ourselves to be happy why won't you let yourself be happy Robin.

_Robin:_ "BECAUSE I FEEL GUILTY JASON, THAT'S WHY".

_**Narrator:**_ Jason took Robin over to one of the research rooms to have more privacy now since the conversation was getting more and more serious by the moment.

**Jason:** What do you mean you feel guilty? What do you have to feel guilty about?

_Robin:_ I can't do this right now Jason.

**Jason:** No you tell me what you have to feel guilty for I need to know.

_Robin:_ Fine I feel guilty for loving you there you go that's what you wanted to hear isn't it. I loved Patrick so much and that's what hurts me the most. I feel like I betrayed him by still loving you like I did all those years ago and it hurts me in here Jason. It's not easy for me I have to live with that for the rest of my life.

**Jason:** You're not the only one who felt that way, but I can't help who I love, who my heart wants.

_**Narrator:**_ Jason got closer to Robin and placed his hand on her face caressing her cheek. She couldn't fight him off she knows she should off, but she didn't want to because she loved him. He slowly kissed her until she responded him back with a kiss. And soon after that's all they could do is kiss one another with no end. When Jason broke up with Robin all those years ago over her telling Michael that AJ was Michael's real father not Sonny; Jason had repressed his feelings for her until she had come back from Paris to help him when he got sick again. She helped him through so much and even saved his life in the process and all those feelings he had for her began to slowly come back. The same thing happened with Robin her feelings for him resurfaced even till this day.

_**Narrator:**_ Sage was making her way to Kelly's while she talked on the phone aggressively. She was trying to get in contact with her boss, but to her avail she couldn't reach them.

_Sage:_ This is the third voicemail I left you, you need to get back to me ASAP it's about Carly Corinthos.

_**Narrator:**_ As Sage was putting her phone away she accidently bumped into Nathan West. He was carrying coffee and it splashed all over his shirt when she bumped into him. He tried to wipe some of it off, but it had already stained his shirt.

_Sage:_ Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't even see you if I did I wouldn't have.

Nathan: It's okay it was just an accident.

_Sage:_ Are you sure you're not mad at my in ability to see?

Nathan: No am not mad besides it could have easily happened to me too.

_Sage:_ I can pay for another shirt I mean I feel terrible now.

Nathan: It's just a shirt am Nathan by the way.

_Sage:_ Am sage wait it we've met before. We met at the PCPD am Sage, Sage Alcazar of the infamous crime family.

Nathan: Oh yes right Sage. Okay Sage what were you so distracted by that you bumped into me.

_Sage:_ Oh it was nothing just work related things I need to take care of.

Nathan: It didn't seem like nothing you seemed pretty upset enough to lose your concentration.

_Sage:_ It's my boss she's giving me a hard time by not returning any of my calls. I left her about three voicemails.

Nathan: That's gotta suck why don't you just quit?

_Sage:_ I take it you've never had a corporate job before.

Nathan: Corporate no, but a commissioner yes and I know how it feels at times, but unlike your boss my boss actually returns my calls.

_Sage:_ Yeah you got me on that one.

_**Narrator:**_ As Nathan and Sage were having their conversation, Lulu was making her way to Kelly's with Abel in the stroller. When Sage saw Lulu coming over to her and Nathan she began to panic. She didn't want Nathan to suspect something, but she couldn't help but panic she tried everything to keep it from him. She feared Lulu for an unknown reason until Lulu came to their corner. Sage could barely look at her without reacting to Lulu being so close to her. That is until Nathan was getting the hint that Sage was a bit too nervous around her.

Nathan: Are you okay Sage?

_Sage:_ Yes am fine just a little cold that's all.

_**Lulu:**_ Hey Nathan how's it going?

Nathan: Am doing great.

_**Lulu:**_ How's Lucky doing? I mean with Elizabeth's pregnancy and the case he's working on he must be stressing out.

Nathan: You know Lucky's pretty strong he's holding it together at the station and with Elizabeth's pregnancy. He seems to be doing okay. Oh Lulu this is Sage.

_Sage:_ Hi.

_**Lulu:**_ Hi, you know you seem very familiar to me. Did you by any chance live in Port Charles a few years back?

_Maxie:_ Well Lucky are you going to answer me, or not?

**Lucky:** Am not accusing you of being the killer Maxie am just looking for answers.

Matt: Well as Maxie said she had nothing to do with either Franco or Lisa. She barely knew Franco that freak.

_Maxie:_ He's right Franco hurt the people I care about I wouldn't go anywhere near that psycho. And I wasn't close with Lisa either, so I have no idea how my necklace was with her unless someone stole it from where I dropped it, which could have been anywhere by the way.

**Lucky:** Well did you let anyone borrow the necklace anyone close a friend maybe.

_Maxie:_ No I would never let that happen. My mother gave me that necklace it's worth a fortune I wouldn't just hand it to just anybody including my friends. Wherever I lost the necklace and whoever found it must have been the one to place it in the crime scene and is the killer you've been looking for.

**Lucky:** This is going to make the investigation even more difficult since we have no leads. This was our only lead.

Matt: Why don't you ask around town and check if anyone has seen the necklace, or if anyone saw someone with the same necklace you might find a lead than.

_Maxie:_ That's a smart idea Matt that's why I love you.

Matt: Yes I know.

_Alexis:_ Kristina I don't think your father will do anything to hurt Trey not if it means hurting you in the process.

Kristina: Really you think so because last time that's not what happened. I can recall that he tried to have Trey killed while he was heading to meet me at the nurses ball last year.

_Alexis:_ I know he did, but this time he knows how much you love Trey and he won't do anything to ruin your relationship with him.

Kristina: I hope your right mom, for my sake and the baby's. Speaking of baby's about a week ago when Trey and I went to Lucy's restaurant. You know which one am talking about right.

_Alexis:_ Yeah the one that looks like Paris in a way.

Kristina: Yes that's the one when I looked over by the window I saw Morgan with my nurse Rosalie.

_Alexis:_ Rosalie your primary nurse at General Hospital. Why were they together?

Kristina: You wouldn't believe it they were on a date.

_Alexis:_ A date Morgan and your nurse on a date together, how did that even happen?

Kristina: I don't know the details, but you know what this is the first time I ever saw Morgan look happy. He seems to really like Rosalie.

_Alexis:_ Well you can't help who you're attracted to. I mean take my example Sam's father and I can't keep our hands off each other.

Kristina: Mom please to much information.

_Alexis:_ Well honey I am just setting an example.

Kristina: Didn't you and Julian share one night together which I remember Sam was a result of that night.

_Alexis:_ True, but what Julian and I have Is much more than attraction it always was even back then, even if we didn't know each other that well.

Kristina: Is true you can't help who you love. The heart wants what the heart wants.

_**Narrator:**_ What Robin and Jason were sharing was something that was buried for so long that now that it re emerged became something stronger, something they both couldn't deny feeling for one another. Jason pushed aside all the test tubes from the table to make room for him and Robin. He pushed Robin down on the table as they continued to share kiss after kiss and the more they kissed the more passion they felt for one another.

_Robin:_ Wait a minute what if someone sees us.

**Jason:** No one will see us trust me no one comes to this room.

_**Narrator:**_ Robin accepted Jason's answer and they continued, unaware that anyone could come in and see them.

**Jason:** I've wanted this for a very long time.

_**Narrator:**___As Robin and Jason were giving in to their need for one another. Britt was coming in to get some test results done when she saw them both. Robin and Jason stopped when they heard Britt come in.

_**Britt:**_ Oh am sorry I didn't mean to barge in I should have knocked first.

_**Narrator: **_No is fine this was a mistake. Robin grabbed her shirt, quickly putting it on and left the room in a rush with Jason following behind.

**Jason:** Robin would you please stop and talk to me.

_Robin:_ Fine you want me to talk fine. What happened just now shouldn't have happened. God I am so stupid how did I fall for this again. I should have stopped it the minute you brought me into to the room.

**Jason:** Why you couldn't stop it? Because you know in your heart you didn't want to stop it. You love me as much as I love you. Why can't you just accept it already.

_Robin:_ Because I can't Jason it hurts too much. It hurts me to think about your lips kissing my lips, your hands comforting my body while my ex husband is suffering as my daughter is. It hurts me inside and as badly as I want you, I can't do this to myself, to Patrick, or to my daughter is not fair to them. I need to stay away from you. And you should do the same.

_**Narrator:**_ Jason pulled Robin close to his chest as their faces met one another.

**Jason:** You feel that that's my love for you and I am not going to give up never, no matter how long it takes.

_**Narrator:**_ Robin caressed his face and left him with no response and no promise.

Lucky: Listen thanks for your time.

_Maxie:_ No problem.

Lucky: By the way when did your necklace go missing?

_Maxie:_ Around two weeks ago before the murders started. Matt and I were at Kelly's diner when we left I realized it wasn't around my neck anymore.

Lucky: That's interesting was there anyone there that you recognized anyone at all?

**Matt:** Not really no we didn't see anyone there accept Elizabeth she was there.

Lucky: What was she doing there she's suppose to be at home resting.

_Maxie:_ Oh yes she was there, but she didn't stay long Lucky she bought some BLT sandwich's and left before we left. Sorry we couldn't help be of more use to your investigation.

Lucky: It's okay you helped enough be safe.

_**Narrator:**_ Lucky got on the phone after leaving Maxie and Matt's apartment. He immediately got on his cell and called Elizabeth to ask her why she didn't tell him she went out of the house. Something was not adding up Maxie's necklace disappeared right before Elizabeth left Kelly's. Not that he suspected Elizabeth she was eight months pregnant with their child and could barely take care of herself, but she may have seen someone who could have taken Maxie's necklace.

_**Narrator: **_Sage got nervous when Lulu asked her if she had lived in Port Charles before. Sage didn't want anyone to recognize her in any way, if she was to be discovered she'd be taken away along with her baby. If Lulu especially Lulu found out why she's really in Port Charles her plan would had been for nothing. She needed to lie and tell her what she wanted Lulu to hear.

_**Lulu:**_ You look very familiar did you by any chance live in Port Charles before?

Nathan: Well how could she live in Port Charles before? She just came to town about a week ago.

_Sage:_ It's okay Nathan you don't need to protect me or my identity. She'll eventually find out sooner or later the whole town will. My name is Sage Alcazar.

_**Lulu:**_ Alcazar as in the infamous mafia family. You're a member of that family?

_Sage:_ Yes I am Luis and Lorenzo were my uncles, but I was raised in New York where my mother and father sent my brother and I to live. They didn't want me or him a part of the mafia life.

_**Lulu:**_ If your parents sent you away while did you come back?

Nathan: Lulu come on what's with the interrogation all of a sudden.

_**Lulu:**_ Sorry am just surprised to find out that a member of a family who hurt the people I care about is in town, so am a little worried.

_Sage:_ You don't have to worry I won't be in town that long.

_**Narrator:**_ Sage looked down at Abel while he played in the stroller with his pacifier. She smiled at Abel and at the same time was saddened. She didn't know why she was getting upset only that she felt fear and concern over her own baby. She didn't want to lose her baby because of her lack of security. Lulu looked at her as she got emotional when she looked at Abel. Lulu wondered why she was getting over emotional while looking at Abel play with his pacifier. Was it something that hurt her for some reason, or it was seeing Abel that hurt her.

Nathan: Sage are you alright?

_Sage:_ No am fine is just seeing your baby reminds me.

_**Narrator:**_ Before Sage could expose her secret to Nathan and Lulu of being pregnant herself, Nathan's phone ran in a nick of time. She was saved by a call before she committed the horrible mistake of telling them she was expecting a baby of her own.

Nathan: Listen I have to go, but was there something you wanted to say?

_Sage:_ No is nothing what I was going to say is that he's a beautiful baby and that you should watch over him and keep him close no matter what.

_**Lulu:**_ You don't have to tell me that twice believe me, Nathan I will see you later tell Lucky to call me. Nice meeting you Sage.

_Sage:_ Likewise.

Nathan: Listen why don't I give you my cell number and you can call me in case you need a friendly face to talk to.

_Sage:_ Sure it was nice meeting you and again sorry about the shirt.

Nathan: Wasn't my favorite shirt anyways.

_**Narrator:**_ Nathan gave Sage his number and left. She waited for Nathan to leave, so she can leer over Kelly's diner and watch Lulu through the window. She saw how Lulu was being a mother to Abel and questioned if she will ever be a good a mother to her unborn child as Lulu is to Abel. She caressed her stomach as she thought about it in her head over and over.

Kristina: So what's going on with Molly?

_Alexis:_ She seems to be in her own world at times, or maybe she's having relationship issues with Rafe.

Kristina: Wait you don't know what's been going on with her?

_Alexis:_ Not really she barely talks to me about her personal life and am her mother. Every time I try to talk to her and get closer to her she shuts me out. And am guessing the baby is her way of a distraction.

Kristina: So you're saying that the baby and naming the baby is what comforts her.

_Alexis:_ Maybe. Here she comes.

**Molly:** I found some of the books I had on baby names here are two.

Kristina: Okay let's see. Umm girl names if I have a girl. They have Zoey, Miranda, and Tina.

_Alexis:_ I can't imagine being a Zoey actually thinking about it I never met anyone with the name Zoey, or Miranda, or Tina.

**Molly:** Me either.

Kristina: Yeah I don't like them much. How about Annabelle?

**Molly:** It's cute, but it kind of reminds me of a doll.

Kristina: Oh well we can't have that now can we. What about Elena?

_Alexis:_ That's a very cute name.

**Molly:** Yeah it is I like that name a lot.

Kristina: So do I. I like Elena and Raven I always wanted to name my baby Raven if it turned out to be a girl.

**Molly:** Raven is cute to. What about boy names.

Kristina: We have Michael, Mathew, and Mark.

**Molly:** Well we already have a Michael here Mathew and Mark are too common. You need a unique name that hasn't been used so much.

Kristina: Actually there is a name I always wanted to name my baby if I had a son. I wanted to name him Alexander.

**Molly:** That is a beautiful name it really is. I like it a lot what about you mom?

Alexis: I think it's a beautiful name. I would have named my son Alexander except I had all girls instead, but I love you girls.

Kristina: Hey where is Sam? Why isn't she here?

_Alexis:_ I've tried calling her and left her over 6 voicemails, she hasn't returned any of them back.

Kristina: She's probably still processing her separation from Jason and just wants to be alone.

_**Narrator:**_ As Sage was on the phone with her mysterious boss she was interrupted by someone who was unfamiliar to her. Someone she never once in her life met before.

_Sage:_ Listen I need your help I thought I could do this on my own, but I can't. I ran into Lulu Spencer and could barely look at her without outing myself out to her. I just froze.

Evyie: You must be Sage Alcazar.

**To Be Continued….**


End file.
